


a simple science

by puckity



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/pseuds/puckity
Summary: Riot, and the rest of their kind, still echoed in his cells:Take, feed, thrive.But there were other ways to sate a hunger.





	a simple science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesterchola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterchola/gifts).



> Written for the light of my soul [**Pan**](http://winchesterchola.tumblr.com), as a humble birthday offering. She wanted some gooey symbiote boyfriend lovin’ and who am I to deny her? ~~(certainly not the person who got her to watch the movie in the first place no siree)~~ ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Based on the phenomenal premise that the chemical symbiotes feed off of (Phenethylamine) is [the same one produced by humans in love](http://aliencakes.tumblr.com/post/179223862012/its-not-just-some-random-quirk-they-decided-to).
> 
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](http://puckity.tumblr.com/), if you'd like!

Sometimes Eddie tasted good all on his own: when he watched TV shows about ugly desserts, when he got to sleep in for an extra hour, when another human stopped him on the street and told him they had always been a fan. He tasted good when one of those small, hairy animals—the kind this planet seemed to have domesticated just so that humans could make them wear tiny hats—butted its head against their shins, or when Annie and Dan invited him out for a _fancy meal_ (that’s what Eddie called it, when he asked him to behave). He tasted good when Annie smiled at them, when Dan insisted on a goodnight hug, when they both said _let’s do this again soon_.

But Eddie did not taste good when Annie canceled because Dan got paged at the hospital, or when someone at the food store asked him what he was doing with his life now that he’d thrown away his whole career. He did not taste good when he got calls from New York or when the news reports showed pictures of the bodies found at the Life Foundation or when he woke up at 3AM and remembered how cold his bed was without another human in it.

“Eddie.” He sniffed around their spleen while they stood in the narrow bathroom of their new apartment. “You taste bad.”

Eddie choked, sputtered around the toothpaste in his mouth. “Thanks—I mean, that egg foo young didn’t smell right but I paid for it so…”

“No.” He slithered out from under their ribs. “You taste…sad. Lonely. Frustrated.”

“Well, I—we—had a tough day.” Eddie spit into the sink. “You know that.”

He stretched out, wrapped around their shoulders. “Because they wouldn’t let us into the archive?”

“Mmhm, and the thing with the bank. And that pigeon…and I probably just ate a carton of bad Chinese food on top of all that.” Eddie shrugged. “So I’m sorry if I don’t taste gourmet tonight.”

He watched them in the mirror; his own tendrils were going limp and gummy, losing luster like the black smudges under Eddie’s eyes. Riot, and the rest of their kind, still echoed in his cells: _Take, feed, thrive._

But there were other ways to sate a hunger.

He drew his tongue out, licked up their neck and under their jaw: “I can help.”

Eddie sucked in a tight breath and braced them against the porcelain. “You don’t have to.”

But he was already spreading across their chest, reaching down to circle their cock.

The first time he’d encountered it he decided that it was a strange, superfluous organ but—after further demonstrations by Eddie—he had come to appreciate its possibilities. Mainly its sensitivity to stimuli, and the surge of rich emotions that came with its arousal.

“I want to, Eddie.” And he did, always—he wanted the vitality, the intensity, the heat that bloomed in their lungs at the peak of it. He wanted the weak little sounds that Eddie made, how he shook like they might rattle apart, the bleary way he smiled after. None of it was necessary and the others on his homeworld would’ve harvested him if they were here, just to make a point: there’s nothing more foolish than letting a meal go free.

But the others weren’t here; no one was. It was just him and Eddie—them—like it should be, and what Eddie needed, _they_ needed too.

“Don’t be sad.” He swallowed their cock slick and firm, just the way Eddie liked it. “You’re not alone anymore.”

Eddie nodded, eyes squeezed shut, and thrust in. There was no friction, no leverage, no other human to connect to. But Eddie— _they_ —didn’t need that, not anymore, not now that they were together.

“I told you, Eddie: you’re mine. Ours.” He stiffened and pulsed around them, wringing their cock relentless until he could feel them start to shiver.

Eddie panted wet: “Fuck, yes— _ours_.”

Then their hips stuttered and they came thick and fast and he caught Eddie as they came down, held him up while he tried to catch his breath and shoved his tongue down their throat to taste it from the inside.

Eddie coughed around it and batted him away, gentle and fond. “So, what’s the verdict? How do I taste now?”

“ _We_.” He corrected, sinking back into their warm, bright skin. “We taste delicious.”


End file.
